


Young and Sweet

by orphan_account



Series: Mae and Jamie's Sibling Adventures [1]
Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: ABBA, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Fluff, Siblings, The Demon's Lexicon - Freeform, sibling fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford Sibling fic. It's Mae's seventeenth birthday, and she and her brother enjoy it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses to my girlfriend Hannah (r-a-z-i-e-l.tumblr.com) who made up the headcanon that Mae and Jamie dance to Abba. This is basically due to many Crawford sibling feels. Enjoy Listening to "Dancing queen" by Abba during this fic.

"She's not coming home." Mae insisted for what must have been the hundredth time. Her mother was late to her own birthday, not even bothing being home on Mother's day. Mae had no doubt she'd not show up for some Thursday her duaghter happened to decide to eat cake in honor of her blessed entrance to the world. After all, it was only seventeen, not a milestone. Mae realized, though, that she far from cared. It really meant only that she could enjoy the evening with Jamie and then the party tomorrow with a card or gift left sitting somewhere with a 'sorry' note in Annabel's neat script.

"But... Mae, it's you  _birthday._ " Jamie, who'd never hurt someone, never forget a single date of birth when he loved someone looked as though she'd suggested that her mother had elected ro run off with some aliens who'd destroy the earth immediately after departure. To Jamie, letting Mae down was about as absurd. A rush of warm feelings ran over her at this and she knew she'd feel the same for him.

"I know," She shrugged. "Seriously, Jamie. Let it go, and we can just hang out. It'll be the best birthday ever. You're here." She gave him a reassuring smile. Mae, to be honest, didn't particularly want anything other than a pleasant evening and a large hunk of the chocolate cake that her brother had made sure someone else frosted to perfection. 

This perked Jamie up, however and that was what Mae was going for. Lazily, a thin hand flicked the radio on. The station was some unidentifiable thing playing awful old music from before either of them were born, but apparently Jamie was now happy enough not to care. He lept up from his seat, slightly rumpled in sadness on the counter, now looking Springy and lively, like a more goodly natured Puck the Faerie. Her brother could well be a faerie prince, Mae swore sometimes. 

"Come on." He gestured widly for her, eventually extending out a pale hand, all long-fingers and fair skin in her direction with a bow. This was a familiar routine to Mae, something far more comforting than any ordinary hug. This was an invitation she knew well and something that was  _their_ thing. She stopped leaning on the wall to take Jamie's hand, which he quickly intwined with his and put his hand on her waist. Dancing, the one thing that had stuck between to two of them came naturally, and took no time at all before they were in full swing, barely avoiding kitchen objects and just ducking out of harm's way. Giggling was so loud that MAe barely heard the shitty seventies music, and was basically not breathing any longer. 

"Oh my," she could barely force out breath enough to ask him the subsequent question. "Where did you learn to dance?" 

Jamie's grin lit up his whole face, the room with it. She hadn't realized that the kitchen was kind of dusky until he made it so bright. "In the frozen tundra. They took me in and said they kept warm by dancing. They kicked me out when I made it so hot their house melted." He was laughing, dipping her as he finished the last line with a verbal flourish. "Now where did you learn to dance?"

"King Arthur's Court!" She replied. Mae's cheeks hurt but she didn't care. "Lancelot had gone missing, so I had to fill in his armour and dance with the queen at his knighting ceremony!" She finished her last words just in time for the song to change. The electric beat was too familiar, too amusingly bright and the lyrics were coming. They both knew it by heart, as it seemed eberyone did at some point or another. It was the song no one learned and everyone did.

"We can't stop now." Jamie had grabbed her hand again less than a second after she had started to drop it.  The lyrics started and Mae felt an elbow to her side. "Don't you dare avoid singing! It's perfect!"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes joining in.

For all the cheesiness of Abba, Mae couldn't hate it when it was her seventeenth birthday of all things and she was in the kitchen, almost destroying the dishes/

"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen"

And even then she found herself belting the words along with her brother. Cynicism could wait, after all, today must be her coronation.

"Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen"

They finished, both dying and tripping over laughter that choked.

"Happy Birthday," Jamie fling himself into a chair. 

"Thanks, Little Brother," She  finally managed to breathe. Singing, laughing and dancing had worked her into a pleasant exhaustion and an extreme need for chocolate. "Now let me have that cake."


End file.
